


My life

by FORDGE



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FORDGE/pseuds/FORDGE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur so far has had a so-so life you can say. in his perspective at least. but what will he say when he goes to the same college with a childhood friend he never wanted to see again. Trying to avoid anything with him besides a friendly relationship will sure be hard, but Arthur is willing to do that for his own personal reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Allow me to leave this hellhole

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. IF I DID HETALIA WOULDN'T EXIST BECAUSE I WOULD HAVE KEPT IT ALL FOR MYSELF. ALSO THE SONG IS NOT MINE. THE SONG IS, ENGLISH MAN IN NEW YORK, BY STING.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Hello. This is my very first fanfic. Seriously I'm scared that I'm doing something wrong if I post this up. Anyways, reviews are welcomed but if possible can you not review about my grammar mistake because I know I make mistakes here and there…even though my first language is English. I hope you like the story. Stay awesome like Prussia and I'll see you at the end of the story

MY LIFE

(AMERICAxENGLAND)

"Daddy? Daddy? Mommy, where's daddy?"

"Honey…"

"Emily, do you know where daddy is?"

"…sorry"

"But he was suppose to come by now…right?"

(Arthur wakes up from his dream)

THIRD P.O.V.

Arthur jumped out of his bed. He was 11 years old at the time and it was his first day of school in 5th grade. He got up and got ready for school. When he was finally done it was 7:14. He ran downstairs to find his mother cooking.

"Are you going to eat Arthur?" his mother asked

"No thanks, bye mommy!" Arthur yelled with enthusiasm

Well at those times no matter what happened before, I was happy. But it was what happened afterwards that crushed me.

Arthur walked all the way to his school. It wasn't far away so he managed. On the way he mumbled some lyrics to a song.

"I don't drink coffee, I take tea my dear, I like my toast down on one side, and you can hear it in my accent when I talk, I'm an Englishman in New York." Arthur looked up to see he was finally at school. He walked in the school yard and entered his line. There he found a boy with blonde hair and a strange cowlick formed in it. He was jumping up and down. He went up to the boy to check on him.

"Um… are you okay?"

"Oh, hello. I'm fine I'm just excited. Aren't you?"

"No…can you stay online." Arthur asked trying to calm the boy down.

"NOPE! Oh yeah. My name is Alfred f. Jones."Arthur looked down, trying to figure out what the f means in his name.

"…O-oh. My name is Arthur Kirkland"

"Dude your eyebrow are huge." Arthur sigh. That's the first thing everyone notices about him. His eyebrows. The two started a conversation while more and more students came walking to the line. At some point the teacher came with the attendance sheet.

"Dude look it's our teacher!" Alfred screamed into Arthurs ears making him wince from the pain

"Okay, everyone calm down!" the teacher semi yelled. Everyone looked up at our teacher

"Good. I promise you all this would be a great year "

Halve the year flew by and in mean time, me and became best friends. My only friend.

"Yo, Arthur, come sit over here"

He would invite me over to his house. There we studied, played games, and o course, we ate

"Artie what does this mean"

"Git, first don't call me that. Second, this is an easy problem"

But one day… he started hanging out with other people. And didn't make time for me.

"Do you want to go to the park to feed the birds!"

"Sorry Artie. Gotta go somewhere." Alfred ran to other people and walked away from him

He slowly slipped away. Sometimes he even ignored me

"Alfred! Alfred!" why? I'm pretty sure he can hear me "Alfred."

He even stopped calling me artie. Though it looked like I hated that nickname, in the inside I loved it. Until it came the point where he just stopped.

"Class please pick your partners!"

"Alfred. Do you want to be partners?"

"No Arthur" Alfred said straight up

And there came a day.

"HAHAHA, yeah dude!" that sounds like Alfred. I should go and try to talk to him

In which I stumbled upon him and went up to him

"Hey um, Alfred." Why? He isn't even listening to me. But I'm right in front of him.

He looked at me but just passed by me. Giving me a disgusted look while doing so. Like if we didn't know each other

"Why Alfred? You said you'd always be my friend." Arthur whispered to himself

He had his arms wrapped around a smiling girl. She was pretty I had to admit it

"I didn't do anything to you"

He turned the corner and in clear view for me to see he leaned in on the girl and passionately kissed her

"Why me? You can't do this to me." Arthur said while feeling streams of tears rolling down his face

That day

"Because… I, I"

I realized the most important thing in my life

"I love you"

I spend that night crying. My sister Emily had to be by my side the whole night. I was in a depressive state like that for about a month. And for that time I also didn't go to school. I didn't eat much, didn't communicate with family that well, and didn't sleep a lot. After that month, I decided it would be better if I just was emotionless. So no one can hurt. Keep away from anyone. Maybe even my family. I had good grades for the rest of the years and I never talked to Alfred ever again. I passed the grade and we didn't go to the same middle school. It was like that for seven years. It led me to the person I am now. Arthur Kirkland.

I'm 18 years old and entering college. It was the night before I had to go to my college and move in since it was a boarding school. My college is World W University.

Arthur was packing his stuff when he heard his mom scream from the kitchen.

"Would you like dinner Arthur?"

"No! Just leave my dinner for Allistor and Dylan!"

"You know today is the last day you get to taste some of moms homemade cooking" Emily said while entering the room without knocking or asking permission.

"Yeah, I know…but I don't want to eat right now."

"I don't know why he acts like this. If he uses his father as an excuse that's just pathetic and weak" Arthur's mom said while entering the room

"I don't think it's that mommy" Emily said trying to defend me. I didn't say anything because I wanted to see what she would say if I don't stop her.

"Well that's the only reason he has. I don't understand what I did wrong to receive such a weak child"

"Mommy I don't think it's that. I'm pretty sure he has another reason!"

"But he's always so depressive. He's going to end up being a drug because if he keeps on with this that would be the only thing that would make him happy!" Arthur's mom shouted with an angry tone and a spark in her eye to show that she meant every word

"MOM, ENOUGH!" Emily screamed angrily

"No, she's right. I have to change…..but I have my reasons and I won't change!" Arthur finally spoke. Well more like screamed.

"I am right. And don't change. See if I care. It's not my future, it's yours" Arthurs mother screamed back while barging out of his room.

"You know she didn't mean that" Emily said trying to comfort me.

"No…didn't you see her eyes. She meant every word" Emily looked down to the floor knowing that my response was correct and she did mean it. All of it.

"Go to sleep. You have school in four days. You don't want to also have bags under your eyes" I told Emily while pushing her to the door

"Alright Arthur. Goodnight, sweet dreams." Emily left. I locked the door and walked to my bed and landed on it.

"I wonder if that college is better than this hell hole" Arthur quickly fell asleep on his bed and surprisingly, without a dream to disturb him

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Yep, my new school...and life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. I WOULD BE RICH AND DIVING IN MY OWN POOL OF MONEY AND NOT BE WRITING THIS STORY IF I DID. 'KAY, 'KAY. GOOD, I THINK WE ALL KNOW THAT IF WE OWNED HETALIA WE'D BE FILTHY RICH…..THAT WOULD BE AWESOME THOUGH.
> 
> A/N: Hello again. Now before I say anything, I want to say that (that really didn't make sense right) the song Englishman in New York is something necessary in le story. Later on you would see it again because….well….it's a part of le story. Anyways, moving on, I've been dying to write this chapter but every time I do try there is something wrong. My computer decides to fail on me, it's too late by the time and my mother doesn't let me go outside, or, my mother (yet again, but I still love her) interrupts me to help her do something or go somewhere. So right now my computer is fine, my mother is out, my sister is sleeping, so I'm taking this to an advantage to make and upload my story. Oh and its also early, some 6:35 P.M.,anyways thanks for reading, stay awesome and I shall now proceed to the story that I so humbly call…,

MY LIFE

THIRD P.O.V.

Arthur wakes up to the sound of his alarm clock and lazily, tries to shut it off. Like in a regular movie (in which he is not in) the alarm clock does not go off. After about some 2 minutes of this, Arthur gets up with his anger right on the edge. He tapped it one more time and the alarm clock decided to test his patience by not turning itself off. Being the over tempered guy he is on the inside but doesn't show, he grabbed his alarm clock and threw it on the floor. Then he repeatedly stomps, and I repeat, stomps, on his alarm clock, even though it stopped sounding right after he threw it on the floor.

"What can I say, you tested my patience" Arthur said wile glaring daggers at his now broken alarm clock

He quickly turned back to his emotionless self and decided to get ready. When he was done doing all of his daily washing he looked at his phone to check what time it was.

"5:37, too early. Wait….last time I remember, I didn't set my alarm clock this early"

(A/N: DUN DUN DUN.)

Arthur looked at his alarm clock and just shrugged it off after about a minute of staring at it suspiciously. Before going to the kitchen, he stomps on his alarm clock again. Satisfied, he turned back around to go to the kitchen and find his sister, Emily, just finishing cooking something.

"Oh, hey Arthur. I made breakfast for us….you broke your alarm clock didn't you." Emily said. Truth be told, she heard the stomping coming from his bedroom when she finally noticed the alarm clock stopped beeping

"Yes, yes I did. And you didn't have to make breakfast." Arthur replied without any sign of emotion.

"Um, yes I did. You didn't eat anything yesterday. You gotta eat Arthur"

Indeed Arthur didn't eat anything yesterday. But he thought he was perfectly fine like that. As long as it didn't go longer than two days. So he didn't bother. Yesterday he didn't eat, because of course, he was too caught up in something like always. In this case, he was caught up in packing to be able to move in at his new college.

"I would say no, but you made a lot and it looks like you did put some effort in it" Arthur said plainly before sitting down on the suppose family table

"Arthur, before I say anything else, I was the one who put your alarm clock early and put it on to nonstop…at least until you finally got up to unplug it, but instead decided to give it a gruesome death" Emily blurted out receiving a glare from Arthur but he then he returned to his normal self

Emily prepared hers and Arthur's food and placed it on the table. They ate in silence for about five minutes until Emily decided to say something that she has been wanting to tell Arthur for about two years.

"I know…somewhat of what your problem is" Arthur looked at Emily for a moment without showing what he was thinking. But Emily knew that inside, he was confused on what she had just said.

"Something happened. It has nothing to do with daddy. But it has to do with you, your heart" Emily said while pointing at Arthur. Arthur knew what she meant but Emily had no idea what ever happened. The only thing she knows is that one night Arthur came home crying his eyes out. Refusing to say anything about what happened to him. At first she thought it was rejection. You know he confessed but got rejected, but after a while Emily noticed his actions where far to affected to just be a rejection.

"I know you have imaginary friends. Sometimes you speak to your…friends. At night only though. It really worries me. A lot." Emily finally got it out of her. And it was true. Ever since that day she heard him speaking but didn't pay attention to it. After a while she got annoyed and decided to eaves drop and heard Arthur speaking and responding to things that were never said.

Arthur got up from his chair picking up his plate

"Emily," Arthur started. "That is not something you should worry about. I am about to leave and about to become an adult like you already have. And from now on you have to take care of Allistor and Dylan for me. Okay."

"But-"

"No buts. The breakfast was delicious. I appreciate it a lot Emily. Thank you" Arthur replied with a genuine smile. A real smile. Not a fake one.

Arthur picked up his luggage noticing it was time for him to leave and got his keys while walking outside to go to the driveway where his car was. Arthur entered his car after putting way his luggage and started driving out onto the road.

"Good luck. Be careful. And have fun" Emily screamed to Arthur.

"You know I could have sworn mom was suppose to say that" Arthur replied shouting back. Emily waved at him while smiling as he drove off

~time skip brought to you by Canada's awesome pancakes with REAL maple syrup~

It took about some two hours to drive there until Arthur finally noticed big white letters saying 'World W. University'. He entered the parking lot to find many kids coming out of limos, cars, or taxis. Arthur decided to park in the back and took out his luggage's. While walking to the school he admired it. It had many murals that looked like it was painted by a real professional. When he finally got into the school he noticed how big it was. It practically took him some five to ten minutes to find the main office. And when he did get there he was greeted by a young women who looked like she was in her mid twenties.

"You must be the new student" Arthur nodded to the question. "Well let's make this quick. Here is your schedule and your dorm key. You will have one roommate. Your dorm is located where all boy dorms are located, which is the west side of the school, oh are you homophobic?"

"No" Arthur said slightly confused at her sudden question

"Good, this school has a lot more boys than girls so there tend to be a lot of gay relationships. Any ways your dorm room is 346, here is your map, and I hope you have a great year, any questions?"

Arthur shook his head in response. He then turned around but heard a voice.

"Don't worry honey, you'll find someone here" the women said. Arthur was confused at this and decided to let it go.

While walking to his dorms he did see some gay couples here and there. He didn't bother them, he was gay also. The only thing that bothered him was that they had already found love. He entered his dorm and found it to be looking more like an apartment more than a dorm. It had a kitchen and a living room. It also had big bathroom. It was amazing. When he got to the room he saw two beds. One of the beds had already had a luggage on it. So Arthur decided that the other side was his part of the room. When he was finally done he fell asleep on his now new bed.

~time skip brought to you by flying mint bunny~

Arthur finally woke up and looked at his phone. At the same time making a mental note to buy an alarm clock. It was 2:16 A.M. and his roommate still hadn't arrived.

"When is he going to come" Arthur groaned

And on cue Arthur heard voices coming from the door

"That was awesome, of course since the awesome me was there"

"Mon ami, we were drunk, of course it was"

"Amigos correction, you were drunk, remember, I had to drive you drunk people home"

"oh yeah that was so unawesome"

"Oh Gilbert he was just being a hero and stayed undrunk" Arthur heard a familiar voice coming from the door. It almost sounded like….no it can't be, right?

"I don't think that's a word, Alfred."

No. he probably only has the same first name, right? There is a 1 in a 100,000,000 that that person was the Alfred he knew. But then again, it sounded just like him.

END OF CHAPTER 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm finally done. It took me like three hours. It is 8:39 and I'm not tired. Just a little… bored. Anyways thanks for reading…okay now I'm tired.
> 
> Prussia: That is because you are not awesome
> 
> Me: oh, Prussia, how are you. Why don't you sit and have a scone.
> 
> Prussia: Okay… (Eats scone)…what is this. It taste horrible
> 
> Me: one of Arthur's scones
> 
> Prussia: *faints*
> 
> Me: excuse me as I call a hospital *picks up phone*
> 
> BYE
> 
> From,
> 
> Prussia, Me, and Arthur's scone
> 
> STAY AWESOME


	3. Meeting the git...again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANYTHING IN HERE EXCEPT THE PLOT. TRUST ME, IF I OWNED HETALIA, I WOULD OF MADE THEM INTO REAL LIFE LOOKING ROBOTS AND KEEP THEM IN MY BASEMENT. THEN I WOULD PASS IT DOWN TO ALL MY GRANDCHILDREN. UNFORTUNATELTY, THAT WON'T HAPPEN.
> 
> A/N: Okay so I am sorry that I am a little late on the post, but with school and all, need i explain.
> 
> Anyway, onwards with the story that has a VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT THE END. PLEASE READ IT. NOW! Go on.

MY LIFE

THIRD P.O.V.

Arthur was thinking on his bed, trying to make sense of the situation at hand. Thinking about all this, he didn't realize that the people outside were near to entering.

'Oh bloody hell, what am I suppose to do now'

Arthur was panicking inside his head as he heard keys unlocking the door. As the door was nearly opened, Arthur created an idea. But, because of the lateness of this 'idea' he didn't have enough time to wrap himself. You know why, because his idea was to pretend to be asleep. So there he was. Fake sleeping...and it was particularly cold in the room, so of course, he was also cold.

The door opened and it revealed four boys (let us not called them men yet because of the level of their 'maturity'...if they had any). Of course, since Arthur had his eyes closed, he couldn't see how they looked like or if there were four people.

"Oi, mon ami, looks like you have a new roommate."

"Oh yeah, that other dude got kicked out didn't he."

"You better hope he is awesome. Of course not as awesome as me"

'Bloody git. Oh he'll get it when we meet face-to-face

"Well look on the bright side, he looks cute."

'I already don't like that damn frenchie'

"Amigos, he is sleeping. Can you be considerate and be a little more quiet."

'Well at least one of them seems to have a leveled head. SEEMS!'

"Hmm... I can't help but feel I have seen him before"

"Maybe you saw him at the campus while you guys and ze awesome me were walking to the bar. But man, look at his eyebrows, they are massive. I am sure that if you have seen him somewhere before in your whole entire life, you would of remembered those gigantic eyebrows."

'That is it. He is for sure getting it when I meet him in the morning'

"Okay, adios Alfred, WE are going, RIGHT?" the Spanish accented man said

After a few arguments of staying and how one of them was 'awesome', they finally left. Of course since Alfred was still in there he couldn't just pop himself up and say 'hello, I was pretending to sleep and happened to hear your conversation for no apparent reason and I am going to kill one of your friends who just happens to be French also the one who insulted my eyebrows'. Idiotic, sometimes Arthur doesn't know where those type of ideas come from. But right now Arthur couldn't think, because the coldness finally took a toll on him and he was shivering on his bed slightly.

"Huh, oh, he's cold." Arthur heard footsteps walking their way to his bed and felt a sudden warmth that made him stop shivering. "I'll see you tomorrow whoever you are!". Arthur heard the boy skipping to turn off the lights and jumped on his own bed. Arthur didn't move until he was for sure that Alfred was completely asleep. He stood up and walked to Alfred's bed.

"You haven't changed a bit Alfred" Arthur whispered while moving a few strands of hair out of his face while playing with the same cowlick that defied gravity ever since he was young.

"I'm just wondering if you still have those same oceanic blue eyes"

Arthur than got back to his bed and fell asleep.

"Mommy, mommy, Daddy's here." A 5 year old Arthur said while looking out the window seeing his father open the gates to their house. He then ran to the door and opened it to find his father about to open the door with his keys.

"Hello daddy!"Arthur greeted his dad. His farther just walked passed him.

"Honey, where is Emily?"

"I believe she is in the living room" Arthur tried to get his father's attention but he just ignored him. Arthur's dad walked into the living room to find his d=first born daughter, Emily, drawing something.

"Emily guess what I brought" Arthur's father said while taking out a stuffed animal. Athur looked at the stuffed animal with amusement. The only thing he ever had was a worn out teddy bear he called flying mint bunny, or minty for short, that his mother gave him.

Emily jumped from her chair. "Thanks, daddy"

Arthur's father then was called into the kitchen. His mommy and daddy fought in the kitchen for a very long time. He tried to break it up, but was just screamed at by his father and then was told kindly to leave them alone by his mother.

Arthur awoke from his bed to hear the clinging of pots and pans. He got up and went to the kitchen to find four people. One with white hair, pale skin and red eyes, another with wavy blonde hair and navy blue eyes, another with olive skin, brown hair, with green eyes and then of course Alfred.

"Oh he is finally awake!" said the one who I presume is an albino and insulted my eyebrows yesterday

"Nice to meet you, my name is, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo"

"Gilbert Beildshimdt"

"Francis Bonnefoy" the frenchie said with a wink

'yep, he is totally going to get it later'

"And I am Alfred F. Jones, THE HERO!" Alfred said while posing a heroic pose

"Oh okay. My name is Arthur Kirkland

"Well while I am making breakfast you guys should get to know each other."

'his voice is already irritating me'

END OF CHAPTER 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: okay sorry for my late update. Like I said at the top. Now onward with the important message:
> 
> A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...
> 
> Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!
> 
> Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!
> 
> : / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html
> 
> : / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /
> 
> : / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml
> 
> and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...
> 
> : / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4
> 
> POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!
> 
> Okay that is all. Gotta go bye!
> 
> BYE
> 
>  
> 
> FROM,FORDGE


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I’M GOING TO MAKE THIS QUICK BECAUSE I SIMPLY DO NOT OWN HETALIA. I WISH I DID THOUGH. I WISH I DID.  
> A/N: Well I am back. I was planning on posting this up yesterday, but my stupid computer got slow on me and I had to put one of those anti-virus things to clean it up. So I am posting this up today. Thank you for reading.

My Life  
Arthur was sitting on one of the chairs in the kitchen. Everyone kept on looking at each other while Francis was trying to figure out what to cook. Arthur felt uneasy. With the whole meeting Alfred again. He really didn’t expect this, I mean this isn’t a movie where the two meet each other and then live happily ever after, the end. No, that is a perfect life. His life was far from perfect.  
While Arthur was looking around in the room he found himself looking into Alfred’s eyes that where looking at Francis still trying to figure out what to cook. His eyes were still the blue he had seen a long time ago. When they were friends. Maybe you could have even called their relationship a brother to brother relationship. Although if you did say that, Arthur would have been pissed at that person.   
While Arthur was still staring at the sky blue colored eyes of Alfred, the boy finally spoke after looking so long at Francis with a questioning look.  
“Hey, Franny let me make us some hamburgers. You seem to be taking your time there.”  
Francis looked up from the set of ingredients he had to Alfred.  
“I would never let you make those greasy things!”  
“Amigo, I think it is best to let him make the food.” Antonio said while turning Francis around to get him back to his cooking  
“I should make some of my awesome wurst. I know you’ll love it” Gilbert said while smirking.  
“No way dude, I would never eat that”  
“You will eat my awesome wurst and you will like it!” Gilbert then jumped from one end of the table to another, throwing Alfred to the floor.   
“Oi, not while I am trying to cook”  
“Shut it franny!” Gilbert and Alfred said together.  
Arthur was sitting down. Staring at the two strangle each other about who’s food is better. Antonio then went to the two of them trying to break them up while eating a tomato, when suddenly; Gilbert grabbed his tomato and smashed in Alfred’s face. And oddly enough, both Antonio and Alfred screamed…  
“Oh, now you’re in for a real beating.” Antonio then took one of his tomatos out and hid behind the table. He then started throwing tomato’s randomly at Alfred and Gilbert as they both strangled each other. Francis was trying to keep his ingredients safe, but got hit by a tomato from Antonio. Francis then looked in the fridge and took out more tomato’s, and started throwing them at Antonio as he screamed at Francis saying, “NONOTMYPRECIOSTOMATO’S. PLEASENOTTHOSE!”  
All while Arthur was just sitting there. At some point they all pointed a tomato at each other and in unison, threw it. Unfortunately the tomato didn’t hit their target. No, far worse. All the tomatos hit Arthur. Covering him with tomato juice or sauce or however you’d like to call it. Everyone looked at him as he wiped the tomato off his face. He still had his straight face on but in his eyes you could see all the anger fuming inside of him.  
“Oi, maybe we should let Arthur make the breakfast.”  
Arthur then smirked. Knowing that his cooking was horrible and admitted to it about a year ago when he made food for Emily and she forced him to eat it. So this is payback  
~Of course this is a times skip, no one wants to see Arthur cook his cooking~  
After many minutes that had passed. All the boys were now gathered in the living room except for Arthur. He later came in with plate of something that no one could tell what. Arthur placed the plate in front of them a he saw their faces grow pale. He simply stood there. Waiting for one of them to respond.  
“Um, maybe there is still time for hamburgers?” Alfred said with an uneasy grin  
“No, maybe…..we could get to know each other. Yeah, let’s do that instead!”  
Arthur decided to pressure them when they were done talking since he did want to find happened to Alfred after middle school.  
“fine.” Arthur then sat done on the couch across from them  
“So, when did you guys meet, how and why?”  
“Oh well, we all met in fifth grade” Francis started  
“We were kids who didn’t know what to do” Antonio said  
“So we all met and talked about our similarities” Gilbert said  
Alfred was rather quite though.  
“My friends, of course were French, but they were to bossy.” Francis stated  
“Mines just used me for my awesomeness. Though I don’t blame them, I would have too.” Gilbert said with a smirk on his face  
“And I really didn’t have any; they were just useless attempts at trying to have friends. They basically used me to do all the risky stuff” Antonio said. The trio then looked at Alfred. Waiting for his back story. They never had once heard it and now were curious to find out.  
“Uhh…actually, I had a great friend.” Alfred started  
“Mon ami might as well tell us now.” Francis said while looking at him with an intense stare.  
“Okay, we met in fifth grade. I don’t remember much of him. Now in my memories he’s all fuzzed up. I can only tell the scenes. We were best friends. Most of the time, I was with him. I know he loved nature and to read, but, I can’t hear him in any of our conversations. We were best friends. And I know I was his only friend. But one day while I was walking by some gossip kids I heard them say something about me and him going out. How it was disgusting that we were gay. That was the day I met you guys. And though we didn’t have the same story, I felt like we had similar reasons. To start a new life. To save ourselves. But in my case, I did it to save someone else’s. I knew that if it had spread around, he would have gotten bullied. And I didn’t want that to happen. So I left him, so he could start a new life. Although it was without me, and it did pain me, to reject all of his invitations, but I had to do it. I had to. And what pained me more was that I had to get a girlfriend so that people would believe me. I had to pay her because no one at the time wanted to go out with me. They were all disgusted by me. Luckily I don’t think I ever saw him get affected. They all went for me.”  
By now, Alfred was crying and his friends were staring at him with wide eyes. Arthur felt tears form at his eyes. He wanted to so badly hug him and tell him that it was him. But he couldn’t. Now wasn’t the best time. Especially with his father on the loose. He could do anything.   
“Remember when we were walking that day to go to the park and I had my arms around a girl.”Alfred asked as the trio shook their heads. “He was there. I had to ignore him, because we were still on school grounds. Anyone would make up a rumor that we were back together. He screamed my name, but I kept on walking. As we turned the corner I kissed the girl to try and give him a message…but instead I saw him standing there, tears falling down his face. I don’t remember his appearance, but I remember the sadness in his eyes. Not the eye color, but I do know that he was in a lot of pain, and I remember the sadness in them. It hurt me to see him like that. But he couldn’t understand that I did it for him. It pained me too. The last bit of that memory he whispered something. I tried to guess it but I couldn’t. He just wasn’t clear enough for me to see.”  
Alfred was now sobbing on the ground as Francis, Antonio and Gilbert were rubbing his back. Arthur just sat there. Silently crying. Not knowing that he had mistaken Alfred for all these years.  
“I didn’t see him come to school for a month. But when he did come back, he looked horrible. But all I remember is that, those same eyes that held so much excitement for the world had grown dull.”  
Arthur was now crouching. Trying to cover his tears that were falling.  
“I tried my best to forget about him. I tried so hard, but no matter what, I can still remember the memories. But I guess I tried so hard that I ended up forgetting about him. But it was for the best right? Right?”  
‘I’m sorry Alfred. I wish I could tell you…I wish. But I can’t’  
“It’s my turn to protect you now.” Arthur muttered to himself.  
“What was that Arthur?” Arthur looked up to see Alfred staring at him  
“Nothing, let’s go out to eat. I’m sorry, just the story, you know, it’s all emotional. Come on.”  
Alfred wiped his tears away and stood up.  
“Yeah, let’s go guys” and now Alfred was smiling that ear to ear grin that I will always love. But this time, it was used to cover his sadness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END OF CHAPTER 4  
> A/N: Thanks for reading. Again sorry it took me a while!  
> Bye,  
> From, FORDGE

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: man that was a little harder than expected. It is 1:32 A.M. in the morning and I'm outside of my room and mothers room and if my mother catches me here she is going to rage rant about how I need my sleep. I've reread this I don't know how many times and I'm really getting tired *yawn*. Any ways thanks for reading. Please review and I'll try responding on the next chapter. It was very nice to finally let a story out since I have like a ton load of them in a notebook in which I write my stories in and I keep on writing new stories so I just want to at least actually start one. I'm off. Stay awesome as always like Prussia
> 
> Prussia: hey no one can be as awesome as the awesome Prussia
> 
> Me: sorry Prussia, maybe not but they are still awesome even if not as awesome as you
> 
> Prussia: okay, I'll take that as an exception. You should be glad awesomeness allows it
> 
> Me: (whisper) man i'm stupid (end of whisper). yes of course, now go back to doing whatever you were doing or else I'll be forced to call Mattie and make him use his hockey stick on you
> 
> Prussia: *walks backwards slowly and then starts running*
> 
> Me: say hi to Canada for me! *waves with an evil smirk*
> 
> Me: oh great now that he's gone, i'm not even sure if i should do this. oh well
> 
> BYE
> 
> From,
> 
> CANADA, PRUSSIA AND ME


End file.
